drakensangfandomcom_en-20200213-history
The Examination
In Avestrue Runkel Bagthumper asks the heroes to help him, as he has to pass an Examination to be allowed to enter the Ferdok Guild of Thieves. The first assignment The first assignment is, to find a chest at Aves' Shrine in Avestrue and to open it. If you follow the road upto Aves' Shrine, you can find the chest to the right of the building. To open the chest you need the Pick Locks Talent. Inside the chest is an encrypted note, which can be decrypted by Runkel. The second assignment The second assignment consists of finding the key to the Guild of Thieves in the chicken coop in the Meadowbolts yard. The chicken coop is located in the backyard of the Meadowbolts ground, which is opposite the tavern. But the backyard is guarded by Wolfie the Guard Dog, so you will have to calm him down first. For that purpose you need the Dog bone that Binga Meadowbolt has on her. You can Pick Pocket it from her, or obtain it through conversation. Once you have given the bone to Wolfie, you can enter the backyard and search the chicken coop. Inside you will find the required key and another encrypted note. Once again, Runkel is able to decrypt this message. The third assignment The third assignment takes the party into the cellar of the old mill. After fighting a few rats you will arrive at a locked chest which is secured by a trap. If you don't disarm the trap, the unfortunate hero will suffer from Firemoss poisoning. The chest can be opened with the key that you obtained in the second assignment. Inside the chest is yet another note, but this time the message is easy to read. It is written from right to left, and it reads: "Cano Wagoner's Home". Ferdok In Wagoner's Home, opposite the Serene Sow and next to the stand of Holwick the Huckster, is a little wooden shed. Through it the party can enter the Cellar Vault, where you will meet the thief Debero. Once you have told him the password, the party is allowed to enter the thieves guild. Associated NPCs *Runkel Bagthumper (quest giver) *Binga Meadowbolt *Wolfie the Guard Dog *Debero Questlog Entries * The Examination ** Runkel Bagthumper and Dranor originally came to Avestrue as part of an entrance examination arranged by Ferdok's Guild of Thieves. Due to unforeseen circumstances they have been unable to complete their examination so far. I have agreed to help them with it. ** *** Complete the First Task **** The first task that Phex has put to us is as follows: 'Find the chest at the Aves' Shrine and steal its contents.' I wonder what's in the chest. **** There actually was a chest at the local Aves' Shrine. I found a small note inside written in some strange code. Luckily Runkel was able to decipher it. ***** Find the chest and open it. ****** I have to find and open the chest at the Aves' Shrine. ****** I found the chest at the Aves' shrine. I discovered a strange message inside of it. ***** Take the Message to Runkel ****** I have to take the mysterious message to Runkel Bagthumper. ****** I gave the mysterious message to Runkel Bagthumper. *** Complete the Second Task *** Runkel deciphered the message that was in the chest at the Aves' Shrine. It reads: 'Find the key and the second clue in the chicken coop at the farm.' That must be the second task. **** I found the key together with another mysterious message. I wonder what this one means. **** Find the Key ****** I had to find the Meadowbolt's chicken coop and search for the key there. ****** I have found the key. ***** Take Your Findings to Runkel ****** I have to take the key and the message that I found in the Meadowbolt's chicken coop to Runkel Bagthumper. He will know what to do with them. ****** I have given the key and the message from the chicken coop to Runkel Bagthumper. *** Complete the Third Task **** Runkel has deciphered the second message, it reads: 'There is a chest in the ruins of the old mill. Open it and retrieve the note inside. **** The message contains a password and names a secret location. That must be where the Guild of Thieves meets. Should I really pass this information on to Runkel? ***** The Chest in the Old Mill ****** I have to find a chest in the old mill. ****** I found the chest at the old mill and opened it. *** Find the Guild of Thieves **** With the information on the note I can find a contact person for the Guild of Thieves in Ferdok. **** Reward *10 AP for finding the first note at Aves' Shrine. *5 AP for returning to Runkel and completing the first assignment. *5 AP for seducing Binga Meadowbolt (you don't get anything for pick pocketing her). *10 AP for finding the second note. *5 AP for returning to Runkel again and completing the second assignment. *15 AP for finding the final note in the Mill Cellar. *15 AP for talking to Runkel about the final note. *30 AP for completing the quest with Debero. Category:Quest Category:Side Quest